Transformers Prime: The little femme rewrite
by Optimus is Bae 17
Summary: The first year that the Autobots are on Earth. Opitmus is on patrol and finds a little blind girl on the street and he takes her in, years latter they meet Jack, Raf and Miko and the rest of the Autobots and some extra characters. father daughter OP/OC. This is a rewrite of my other story, I'm not going to take it down so you're welcome to read it if you wish and please review.
1. Meet Xena

"Normal"

;Com-link;

:Bumblebee:

Optimus POV

It has been exactly one Vorn, or a year as the humans call it, since me and my team been on this planet called earth. The sentient species that rule this planet are called humans, they are like us in many ways and yet they are different.

Tonight I found myself patrolling in a small town called Barry. It was quite different to Jasper Nevada, where my base resides. It was colder than Jasper and it was more populated, however what was most different was that the humans drive on the opposite side of the road.

I continued to patrol until my audios picked up on a faint whimper. Stopping in the middle of the road, I shifted into reverse and back up to the spot where I heard the whimper. I stopped directly in front of an alley of sorts and turned off my engine. After waiting for a few minute I sighed and was about to turn my engine back when I heard it, that soft whimpering noise. I activated my holoform and stepped out of my alt-mode. My holoform was of a man in his early thirties with black hair cut into a military style; cobalt blue eyes that almost looked like they glowed and I had a short beard that went from ear to ear. I wore a blue t-shirt with a red leather jacket over it; dark grey jeans, black military style combat boots and I wore dog-tags with the Autobot insignia on it.

I walked into the alley and looked anywhere for what could of made the noise. My attention was brought to the far corner where a rustling noise was coming from a pile of cardboard. Slowly, I crept over to the cardboard and removed the top piece. Much to my surprise there was filthy looking female human sparkling curled up into feral position looking wildly around with fearful eyes, it was a sparkbreaking sight and for some reason my spark wanted to reach out and comfort her. There was a strong gust of wind which made there sparkling whimper and she began to shiver. So I slowly knelt down and reached for the sparkling but she panicked as soon as I touched her and she began to shuffle away from my hand. I quickly drew it back and spoke in a quiet comforting voice

"It's is alright young one I mean you no harm" however she did not move from her position so I stood up, took a step back and knelt down again, her posture relaxed slightly but not by much

"Not take me back to mean man?" I narrowed my optics at her in confusion

"What 'mean man' do you refer to?"

"Mama not wake up, then I went to mean man. Hit me with big stick a lot." After she said this I notice the green and purple marks littered around parts of her body.

This infuriated me.

No sparkling or youngling should be treated in this manner; in fact it was punishable by death on Cybertron as sparkling were gifts from Primus. I got down on to both knees and directly into her eyes.

"I promise you with all of my spark that I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not go back to that man" she relaxed even more and started to calm down

"So no hurt?" she tilted her head to the side

"Yes, I will not let you be hurt"

"Pinky promise" she whispered and stuck her smallest digit (Finger) out wait for something, so I searched the 'World Wide Web' and found out it was and human youngling way of promising and I wrapped my digit around hers and shook on it.

"Do you have a name young one" I asked and she nodded.

"Xe-Xena" she said then pointed in my direction but not at me "You name?" this also confused me because by the how old she looks she should be speaking much better than this but I let it pass and replied.

"My name is Optimus Prime"

"Op-op-Oppy" She said and I smiled at this and a thought sneaked it way into my processor,

"Young one, would you like to stay with me and my team for a while?" I asked.

She gave me a toothy grin, "Yes pwease". I gathered her up into my arms and carried her to my alt-mode. I placed her into the passenger seat, did the seatbelt up and shut the door. I deactivated my holoform and started to drive, however this panicked Xena.

"Where Oppy?"

"It is alright Xena, I am still here. I only use my holoform to blend in with humans" I spoke through the radio. She tilted her head so her right ear was facing my radio.

"Oppy not ooman" (Any AVP fans anyone) she asked

"No young one, I am an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron, also known as an Autobot" I replied

"Like ET?" I didn't what 'ET' was but after knowing how oblique Special Agent Fowler can be during the vorn I have known him, I find it best to simply nod and mobilize.(I just had to...)

"Yes young one"

"What you look like?" she inquired

"A giant robot" I answered and she squealed which hurt "Could you please not do that?" I asked politely and then she shushed herself

"I like big robots, they cool" She said happily and I smiled inwardly

"You will see when we arrive at my base" I replied however this did not invoke to reaction I expected, her facial expression saddened at my words "Did I say something wrong young one?" I asked quietly

"I not see" she mumbled

"Pardon

"I not see; mummy said I was born not seeing" she cried. This news shocked me, it was quite uncommon for Cybertronian to have birth defects but after being on earth for a while I realized that on earth, it was a common occurrence. Before anything else was said, my com-link burst to life

;Ratchet to Optimus when will you return to base?; Asked my CMO

"I will return shortly Ratchet and are the others up?" I asked

;I sent Bumblebee to recharge a little while ago and the others are just about to go; He replied

"Tell them to wait and can you wake Bumblebee up I need you all to see someone?" I asked and he just sighed on the other end

"I like Bumblebees" Xena chirped in.

;Who the frag is that; Ratchet shouted

"A human sparkling" I calmly replied

;Why in the pit have you got a human sparkling;

"Ratchet, my com-link is on loud speaker" I told my CMO

"I don't give a slag Optimus, I expected something like this to happen because of the other, not you" the others voiced their offence in the background

"Ratchet, if you would please let me explain the situation before you crash" I was greeted with silence. I spent the next few minutes explaining what had just occurred over the com and stayed quiet to let it settle in. Throughout this time Xena had just been sat there listening while sucking her thumb.

;I knew humans can be cruel but this is extreme, what type of pit spawn would want to abuse a sparkling, not even Megatron is that low, frag even Starscream wouldn't scratch the paint of a sparkling; Ratchet ranted

"Ratchet, would you please tone down on the swearing?" I sighed. I heard a gasp come from the sparkling sat in my passenger seat

"He say baddy word?" she asked

"Yes he said a few bad words that should not repeated" I replied

"Ooommmm, you say naughty words, now you have to go on the naughty step" If I was in my bi-ped mode I would have smirked at this. I also caught a few sniggers from my team

;You can't tell me off I'm older than you; Ratchet argued through the com

"Nope, naughty bots go on naughty step for saying naughty words or naughty bots get grounded" she crossed her arms across her chest and I smirked and a few laughs from the others

;But...; Ratchet was speechless

"No but's, step now" she growled

;I'll let you know that I am almost as old as your planet and should treat me with respect; Ratchet said back

"You not be old, old people are nice but you a grumpy mister and need a nap" the laughter of my team members burst the com-link after the last comment and I was close to laughing myself

"Ratchet could you please send a ground bridge" moments later a circle of swirling colours lit up in my vision. I drove through the ground bridge into the main hanger where I saw everyone including bumblebee, who was holding a blanket around him. I transformed and Xena was in my hand looking a bit dizzy but then snapped out of it, I looked over and saw Ratchet sulking in the corner but once he saw the state Xena was in he got over it immediately. He took her out of my servo and scanned her

"Severely malnourished, in need of a bath and clean clothes. Other than that I don't see any other complications" Xena stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I said Mr. Grumpy Bot has have nap" I smiled at my CMO getting told off by a youngling

"Yes, yes, once you're settled in" he smiled

"Xena would you like to meet the rest of the team?" I took her from ratchet servo as she nodded enthusiastically

"Hey kid, I'm Arcee"

"Um, Bulkhead"

"Hey there, how's it going squirt, I'm Cliffjumper but you can call me uncle Cliff" Xena giggled as she was passed around the team

"Wait if you're Uncle Cliff, then I get to be Uncle Bulk" and argument broke out between the two with ended up with both of them getting hit by Ratchet's wrench. I shuddered at the sight; even I wasn't safe from that wrench. Finally she was passed to Bumblebee who was almost jumping in anticipation

 **:Hi there, I'm Bumblebee, me and you are going to play as much as you like tomorrow:** I was about to repeat what he said to Xena but she giggled and replied

"Yes, we play all day" everyone was shocked into silence by the fact that she could understand Bumblebee. Suddenly Xena yawned and rubbed her eyes which made almost everyone melt with awe. I stepped towards Bumblebee, took her off his servo and held her towards my chassis (Chest).

"I believe I better get her cleaned up and put her to recharge and I think you should all get some rest as well, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." And with that we all dispersed from the main hanger and settled down for the night.

DUH DUNNNNN. I HAVE STARTED THE REWRITE! I'm sorry it took so long but I only just got inspired to do it recently also a lot of things have happened since I stopped writing, but I have finally finished school and I am now in sixth form, which surprised me a lot. Anyway feedback is always welcome unless it's negative and abusive feedback, if you don't like my writing don't bother saying anything. Thank you all.


	2. Meet Jack, Raf and Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, I only own my OC

 **:bumblebee:**

 **;com link/phone;**

 _Thought_

"normal"

Xena's pov

7 years later...

I woke up when I heard knocking at the door, I heard it open  
 **:Up you get you've got school:** Bumblebee said and I groaned and buried my head into the pillow  
'Do I have to?' I mumbled  
 **:Yes now come on and get up:** the door closed. Once I had a shower, got changed and grabbed my cane, I went to the main part of the base so I could have a ride to school from Bee, he always drop's me off around the corner so it didn't track to much attention. Once I got to school my friend Raf waited for me. I've known Raf since I started school here, but he doesn't know my family secret so he can't come over but he doesn't mind.  
'Hey Xena' I heard Raf say and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. He might be my best friend but I've had a crush on him for over a year but I kept it to myself.  
'Hiya' I replied with my Welsh accent, even though I had lived in Jasper sine I was five, I didn't lose my accent. I held onto Raf's arm as he led me into the school. Today we had the same classes except I had mobility* first lesson, then go to maths, study at break for a Spanish test third lesson, forth art which I had no idea why they put me in that class. _What were they thinking._ Then we had lunch and lastly we had dance. Once the day was done I went outside to wait for bee. Raf came up to me  
'Hey Xena can I ask you something?' he asked  
I nodded but before he could say anything I heard a familiar horn go off  
'Sorry Raf, but I got to go' I used my cane to find my way to him, on the way home we got a call from Arcee saying she needed help so bee sped off. Bee told me to get out when he stopped and I did exactly that. When I got out I heard bumblebee transform and started shooting  
'Xena' I turned around at the sound of Raf's voice  
'Raf what are you doing here?' I asked but instead of an answer he shouted  
'Leave him alone' I was quite confused but when I heard footsteps he grabbed my arm and we started to sprint, I could hear another boy running next to us.  
'Come on, come on' he shouted at us as we ran into somewhere but I didn't know where, I heard a loud metal clang.  
'Thank you' Raf said  
 **:You're welcome and Xena go with them I'll come get you later:** he said and I nodded  
'What did we just see?' Raf asked  
'No idea and I don't want to find out' he said and we started jogging.

Raf's pov

We were walking along the highway, I was still holding Xena's arm because she didn't have her cane on her  
'So Xena how did you meet that yellow robot?' Jack asked and she looked a bit surprised that he knew her name and to be honest so did I  
'How do you know my name?' she asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice  
'Um. . . well everybody knows your name, you're the only blind girl in our school' He told her as she tilted her head like she does when she's confused but just lets it slide  
'So. . .' she asked 'What's your name?' I knew she was on about jack because she already knew me. He was about to answer when there was a loud "You got the touch!" sound and she started to blush and she answered it  
'Hello' she answered and there was mumbling on it  
'Yeah dad, I'm fine' more mumbling  
'No I'm not hurt, I'm with my friends' there was definitely a sigh. Suddenly I remembered what I was going to ask Xena after school  
'Xena can I talk to your dad' she handed the phone to me  
'Hello, Mr Pax, it's Raf, Xena's friend.' I told  
 **;Hello Raf, what can I do for you?;** even on the phone he's intimidating. I met Xena's father a few times, he can be quite intimidating because he's so tall but he is quite kind and understanding  
'I was going to ask Xena earlier but she left before I could ask. Could she stay over mine tonight, I've already asked my mama and she said it is alright' after I said that, Xena started to plead her dad as well  
 **;Well, I suppose that it would not hurt. could you put her back on please Rafael;** I gave the phone back to Xena  
'Thank you Daddy... yes I promise to behave, see you tomorrow' she hung up and did a fist pump, I laughed. We said goodbye to Jack and we went to my house.

Xena's POV

Me and Raf had gone to school that day without a word but by the end of the day me and Raf were sitting under a tree while I was waiting for my ride  
'Hey, Jack' Raf shouted and we got up  
'Hey Raf, hey Xena' he said  
'Sup, okay about yesterday, forget everything and if you say anything I'll punch you, no offence Raf' I told and they murmured in agreement and at that Bee's horn went off and I heard his door open  
 **:The two younger ones get in:** he said like he didn't know me  
'Bee, there's no point in pretending that you don't know me, they saw me get out of you yesterday'  
'I think it wants us to get in' Jack said  
'No just me and Xena' Raf said I was shocked he could understand Bee and we got in  
'Hey I'm Raf" he said as we got in and Bee sped off leaving jack for Arcee I'm guessing  
As Bee was driving up to the base, how do I know, I heard Jack scream as we went off road and I just laughed. When Bee started to slow down I heard Raf gasp and I just smiled. Bee stopped and opened his doors for us. I felt Raf tug my arm as both Bee and Arcee transformed behind me  
'I thought there was only two?' Ratchet asked and Arcee replied  
'Didn't you hear, humans multiply'  
'I'm Raf'  
'I'm Miko, who are you?' A girl on my right asked, since when has she been here  
'Bulkhead'  
'Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck. Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?' I just had to giggle at her 'What about you what's your story?' I stood there waiting for a bot to reply until Raf nudged me  
'Oh are you talking to me?' I asked  
'Uh duh, I'm looking directly at you, what are you blind?' I rolled my eyes  
'Yes I am' I said with a smile 'The name's Xena' I told her,  
'So if you guys are robots, who made you?' Raf asked  
'Puh-lease' ratchet exclaimed. We heard heavy footsteps heading our way and I knew who it was  
'We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, but you can call us Autobots for short' he told them. I heard Raf take a sharp breath, he must recognise dad's voice  
'Why are you here?' Jack asked  
'To protect your planet, from the Decepticons' he replied  
'The jokers that tried to bump us off last night' Arcee told him  
'Okay, why are they here?' Jack asked  
'A fair question jack, in part that are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravage by centuries of civil war' he replied  
'Why were you fighting a war?' Raf asked, I almost forgot he was there for a moment  
'For most, over control of our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike.' dad said 'The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, in the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way' dad finish and Miko yawned  
'Is there going to be a quiz?' I glared at her  
'So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?' Jack asked  
'Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic' dad replied 'And since you now know of our existents, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours' dad said  
'Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911, can we go now?' Jack asked and I didn't blame him but then I noticed it was a bit too quiet than usual. Where was Cliffjumper?  
'Are you insane, I am living a dream here in Botswana and I won't let you or anyone else to shatter it' Miko exclaimed  
'It is best that you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions' dad said  
'Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are as in as much danger here as anywhere' Ratchet said  
'Children' Jack exclaimed  
'They have no protective shell if they get under foot, they will go squish!' Ratchet said as he moved his foot forward but I didn't move I just crossed my arms  
'Then for the time being Ratchet we must watch where we step' dad said and I grinned  
'What that?' Jack asked  
 **:Proximity sensor, someone's up top:** Bee said  
'Proximity sensor, someone's up top' me and Raf said at the same time  
'It's agent fowler' Ratchet said  
'I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys' Jack said  
'Special agent fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time' dad said and the others ran to hide and Raf pulled on my arm but I took it away from him and walked up the stairs and sat on the railing  
'Seven Wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam and a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car, so anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime?' he said, 'Hello, Xena'  
'Will' I nodded to him  
'We have the situation under control agent Fowler' dad said  
'There back aren't they?' he asked  
'If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left, your planet is much too valuable' dad said  
'Then it's time to wake up the pentagon' Will said  
'Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat' dad said  
'Says you' he argued  
'Hey fleshie, did anyone get flattered on that freeway, Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use' Bulk said as he broke one of Ratchet's tools  
'Bulkhead I needed that' Ratchet shouted and I laughed and shock my head them  
'Enough' dad ordered 'Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties agent Fowler, I however cannot' dad told him  
'Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar or I will' Will said as he stepped into the elevator 'And Xena Lizzy said she'll make cookies for you when I come here next and please don't let them destroy anything' he sighed and the elevator shut. You see me and Will have one of those relationships where most days we can get along but others, well I don't need to explain any further.  
'Pretty big baring for a human and how come he's nice to Xena?' Bulk asked  
'Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead as he should be and Xena doesn't get into trouble with him as much as we do' dad said  
'But we do have our off days' I piped in as Ratchet computer started beeping  
'Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumpers signal popped back online' Ratchet said and I whipped around to him  
'W-what do you mean BACK online?' I asked quietly and there was a silence  
'Xena we meant to tell you as soon as you got back but we were held up' dad said and tears were streaming down my face  
'Cliffjumpers dead and you didn't tell me' I shouted  
'I am sorry Xena, we though now was not the right time to tell you' dad said but I walked away and sat on the sofa and sobbed quietly to myself  
'Who is Cliffjumper?' Miko asked  
'How is that possible' dad said  
'It isn't, another bug, the systems full of them' Ratchet said and I shot up and walked to the railing  
'If there's any chance uncles Cliffs alive' I said  
'Ratchet prepare sickbay, we may need it' dad said  
'Hey what can we do?' Miko asked  
'Remain here with Ratchet' dad said and walked off  
'Aaawww' she whined  
'Aaww' he whined as well activating the ground bridge  
'Don't be a big sparkling, that's my job' I hiccuped to cheer up my mood, that was one of his best advice when everyone's down, cheer them up including myself  
'Autobots roll out' dad said and transformed and drove through it  
'What just happened?' Jack stammered  
'I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge' he said  
"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked  
"Ugh, a" Ratchet started but I interrupted him  
'It's basically a portal that can transport them anywhere on earth' I said 'Not everybody knows what a space bridge Ratchet' I told him  
'Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel' Ratchet started  
'Your stuck here, on earth?' Jack said  
'With the likes of you, yes' he replied and I glared at him  
'Hey standing right here you know' I said  
'But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet' he said, I already said that  
'Whoa, does it work for humans?' Raf asked  
'Naturally' he replied  
'You mead I can just shoot on over and visit my parent in Tokyo?' Miko asked, wait she's Japanese  
'Within moment, in fact allow me to sent of you there immediately, all four of you' he replied smugly  
'Watch it Ratchet' Miko said and I smirked the it faded, four, he said four. _Cheeky fragger  
_ 'Hey, you aft, what the deal with you today' I snapped at him and he taped me on the head enough to hurt a little bit.  
'No cursing young lady, I don't want you having a bad mouth like your uncles and aunt' he said and walked away  
'What does this do?' Miko asked  
'Broken, don't touch' he said 'Don't touch that either'  
'Is there anything we can touch?' Jack asked and I shook my head then there was a beep  
'How come you're using human computers?' Raf asked  
'Well it isn't certainly by choice, it was handed down from the previous lieutenants, when we inherited this former missile silo, I make modifications to how I see fit' he said then there were lots of beeps and he grumbled  
'I think I can fix that' Raf said  
'Really, you know this is complex technology don't you, I mean it isn't a child's toy' he said  
'Now try' Raf said and then loads of beeps went again and Ratchet was quiet but then dad's voice came through the com  
 **;Ratchet bridge us back, us the arrival co-ordinates, now;** he sounded a bit panicked but Ratchet did as he was told and I could hear an explosion from it  
'Wow, cool' the other three said  
'Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper' Ratchet asked and I perked up and there was a silence and I fell to my knees  
'What was that explosion, was there a fight, can I come with next time?' I swear I was going to throttle the girl  
'Look' me and Arcee said at the same time  
'Hey, hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock draws' Jack said  
'Seriously' she said  
'Arcee what did you see?' dad asked  
'Not Cliff, at least not any more, he was mutated, butchered like something from those con experiments during the war' she said as I heard her fall down  
 **:Arcee, are you okay?:** Bee whirred  
'I'm fine just dizzy' she said and I hear the others say something but I was trying to listen to the bots as ratchet scanned her  
'Hmm, what is this?' Ratchet asked  
'I don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it' she said  
'Go take a decontamination bath now' Ratchet said  
'Hey, hey Optimus, hate to bug but no bars' Jack said  
'A security percussion, the silo walls isolate all radio waves' dad said  
'Well if I don't call my mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me' Jack said  
'Have you broken the law?' dad asked and I just laughed  
'Uh curfew, it's after 10pm' Jack said  
'I better get home two or I'll be grounded for a year' Raf said  
'Earth custom, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains, Bulkhead accompany Miko home' dad said  
'Awesome my host parents will freak' she said excited  
'And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form' dad added  
'Curbside duty, got it' he said and Miko whined  
'Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf' he said "Ratchet" he said  
'Busy' he replied  
'Arcee you'll accompany Jack' Dad said  
'Urgh still dizzy' She lied  
'You're fine, says me' Ratchet says  
'Wait who will take Xena home?' Jack asked  
'Jack I live here, I thought you would of figured it out by now, you know with them knowing me, my uncle just died' I sassed  
'But how did you meet them?' he asked  
'When I was five dad found me in an alley in my hometown and took me in as his daughter and I've been his daughter ever since, with including uncles, aunts, a brother, a granddad and a father' I told him and then everybody left and I went to bed and thought to myself that this was going to be a great adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

mobility is when you spend a lesson a week learning how to get around. I know this because when I first wrote this story I was best friends with a visually impaired girl. i have finished the third chapter so as promised here is the second. I won't be posting the third chapter until the fourth so on, so on.


	3. Bye Bye Megatron

I know it's been a while however I did say it was going to be a slow updating fic. I've been dealing with a few mental problems along with college as well. Also I've been anime binges and a few manga binges. Also THE NEW TRANSFORMERS CAME OUT! I loved it. Now my part is over onto the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, I only own my OC.

 **:bumblebee:**

;comm link;

Thought Process

"Normal"

XENA'S POV:

"Squirt, hey squirt…" A voice said, somewhere above me. I opened my eyes in confusion, gazing blankly.

"Wha…" I heard a deep laugh and I knew instantly who it was, "Cliff?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's alive!" he shouted like The Doctor in the Frankenstein movie. "And I do believe it is Uncle Cliff to you young lady." I giggled but then grew serious.

"How are you alive, Arcee said tha-" He cut me off gently.

"I'm not, I'm on my way up now but I had to speak to you first," he said. He was smiling, I could tell by his tone of voice.

"Does that mean you're going to the well?" I asked, tearing up.

"Yeah squirt, it does. But don't you think about crying for me again, I mean it." I softly smile at him.

"Do you think humans can go to the well?" I heard him sigh sadly.

"I don't know kid, if they do, I save you a spot how about that, that way you don't have to go wondering." My smile brightened. "I have to go now kid, but tell Arcee to suck it up, it wasn't her fault okay…"

"Wait, how did you die?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing into an intense line.

"Squirt, I think it's best that you didn't know." His voice was fading slowly.

"Cliff, one more question, please?" I asked sadly.

"Hey, I do believe I told you to call me Uncle Cliff but make it a quick question, ok?"

"If humans do go to the well, can you see if you can find my mother, possibly my father and tell them that I am happy, if they want to know about me, you tell them, okay?"

"Okay, squirt…" his voice was like a whisper, and then it was quiet. I started to fade back into my sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Xena… Wake up…" My Dad nudged me gently as he called my name. I grumbled and rolled over.

"Xena you need to get up. Come on," I rolled back over and peeled one eye open to show that I was awake before peeling the other eye open and sat up slowly.

"I'm up…" I mumbled, as my dad picked me up.

"I'm taking you to the main hanger, Ratchet is there. I have to do reports for a while, then we can have some free time together, that sound okay to you?" I nodded my head as he deposited me on the sofa on the human level.

"Sounds cool, see you in a bit." I grin and with that he left.

"I'm looking at the substance from Arcee's servo, so if you're going to do anything, keep it down." Ratchet instructed me before he went off and started muttering about house guests. I sat there quietly, trying not to fall back to sleep. You see, I am not a morning person and the bots learned that the hard way. I tilted my head to the side when I heard a scuttling noise. That's strange, i thought.

"Ratchet?" I called.

"Not now Xena…" I shrugged, and turned around. It wasn't even a minute before I heard the noise again so I decided to go investigate. I carefully climbed down the stairs and listened closely. I could hear the noise coming from the corner; I moved closer slightly but stopped when I got the feeling I was being watched. Suddenly a sharp pain and a burning sensation came from my arm as something collided with me. I threw it off and tried to find the stairs but I was having no luck. The thing pushed me to the ground again. However, I managed to grab its legs, and discovered that it was metal. I continued to struggle until I remember Ratchet was here. I threw the thing off myself once more and screamed of the top of my lungs.

"RATCHET!" I heard him turn around and walk towards me.

"Xena, I thought I told you to ke… By the All Spark!" He shouted. In mere moments I was lifted from the floor and held to his chest. I heard the thing attack Ratchet as he attacked the metallic creature; I was constantly jerked around in his hand until I heard something snap.

"I needed that!" He exclaimed at the thing before I was suddenly flying through mid-air. I closed my eyes, even though it made no difference, and waited from my doom but instead of going splat on the cold ground I landed on a giant servo, my father's servo. Dad moved forward and stomped, the sound of something breaking had me guessing that it was the thing that attacked me and Ratchet.

"And stay dead!" Ratchet told it furiously.

"Are you alright Xena?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine…"I mumbled as I had a bout of dizziness and Ratchet scanned me quickly and tensely.

"You have a laceration on your left arm," Ratchet said, sounding annoyed with himself.

"It's fine, I've had cuts before, nothing a little water and a compress can't solve." I said optimistically before turning my attention to the thing that attacked me. "What was that thing anyway?"

"I have a grave suspicion; i suspect it may be Dark Energon." My Dad replied. Ratchet carefully deposited the thing in a container while I cleaned my arm and wrapped it.

"If the residue Arcee found Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

Ratchet hummed, "That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on earth?" I listened to the conversation between the two tentatively.

"It was transported… by Megatron." My father murmured.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead…"

Ratchet chuckled, "Well, Megatron will have to break a few ovens." I laughed.

"So let me get this straight, he wants to use zombies to take over this planet. How in the world is he going to get that many dead Cybertronians?!" I huffed, but before anyone could say anything we heard engines revving as the bots came into base. I heard laughter from the other humans as well.

"That was awesome!"

"Can we go again?"

"Sweet!" There was a rumble from one of the bots on the right.

"Uh…" came from Bulkhead on the left.

"Sorry, must have left that in the backseat." Miko said. Dad put

some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Optimus with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitter's another." I heard Jack huff, "And besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war…" I put my hand up and gave my input.

"I agree, also I thought Ratchet retired, you know him being old and everything, that's why he's at the base all the time." I heard the other bots snicker.

"My pistons may be rusty but hearing is sharp as ever, and Xena who kicked your kennel?!" I snickered.

"I think the grumpy bot needs nap time…!" I sang. Bulkhead and Bumblebee bellowed with laughter at the inside joke while the others were confused. Throughout all this, dad and Arcee carried on with their conversation.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance."

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the past 24 hours and we all need to adapt, just like we did when Xena began staying with us." I heard him turn around "Ratchet, bridge us out!" and with that I stood there and listen to dad and Ratchet leave. Just as the bridge closed, Jack started moving next to me.

"Okay, chief, so, uh, what's on the activities list?" I rolled my eyes at his awkwardness.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee announced.

"But Optimus told us to stay." argued Bulkhead.

"When you're in charge, you can call the shots. Bee, with me."

:What! No fair!: he buzzed, as he followed Arcee.

"Bulkhead, you're in charge." I then heard both Arcee and Bee transform and speed out of base

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?" I sighed and shook my head. Suddenly there was a loud screech that made my ears ring. What the hell?!

"How about…" I heard Miko finish fiddling with her speaker, "Band practice?"

Raf replied, "But we're not a band."

"Why so antisocial? Come on Raf, do you play anything?" she chuckled.

Raf replies hesitantly, "Um… keyboard?"

"Laptop and samples. Good. Jack?"

"I sometime mess around on the harmonica…" he stated, I started making my escape by edging to the stairs slowly.

"Do I look like I do country, just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Xena, don't think I don't see moving away, come on, you gotta do something." I shook my head vigorously. Miko sighed, "Okay, just do the same as Jack. Bulkhead, percussion. We'll go for a big industrial sound. D.I.Y. – we're a band. You just got to learn the songs, this one's a ballad called My Fist, Your Face." She suddenly started playing here guitar. And to top it all off, the proximity sensor started to go off which added to the strain of my ears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bulkhead panicked.

"Come on, you can't handle raw power?" Miko questioned.

"Proximity sensor, quick, hide!" he exclaimed and the others ran to where I presume was behind his leg. I felt Bulkhead wrap his servos around me and lifted me up to the platform next to the elevator. I heard it beep and open, revealing Agent Fowler.

"Hello Xena." He walked past me towards Bulk, "Prime!" I jumped when he suddenly shouted and put a hand to my chest.

"Agent Fowler, uh, he's not here, nobody's here…" Bulk chuckled nervously. "Except me, of course." I face palmed at his awkwardness.

"Well, where did he go? Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "That is my father you're talking about you know Will." I stated exasperatedly. But he ignored me and continued to rant.

"Now, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word

"Handle" means in English. So you tell Prime…" I heard Miko's guitar make noise. "Since when are you bots electric?" Uh oh.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jack asks.

"Contact with civilians, Team Prime has really gone off the Books this time. Wait, don't tell me,

you're running a daycare centre?" Normally I don't mind opportunity that Ratchet lets me order a pizza?!" Before he could reply, the SOS alarm started to go off with hurt my ears more than the proximity sensor. I heard Bulk rush over to the console.

"It's an SOS… From Fowler" he said "Uh… Uh… Uh" he really does not do well with technology. The monitor started beeping noisily.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh, well." Bulk started to walk off.

"Oh, well, seriously?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Fowler's a jerk." Bulk replied.

"Bulk, he annoyed the scrap out of me today but you can't just let the Decepticons have him." I told him sternly.

"And doesn't Agent Fowler know your location…" Raf gulped, 'Our location."

"And did we just not witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The 'cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko stated.

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulk argued.

"Maybe we could narrow it down…" My best friend's nerdy side was about to show, "...About five years ago, the Government started Microchipping their agents, like owner do to their pets." I giggled as the others went silent.

"What? I saw it on TV, ok? Anyway, if I could hack into the feds mainframe, Maybe I could pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack, you're like, two years old." Miko exaggerated.

"Twelve and a quarter actually." I love the fact that he's one of the youngest in the room and is the smartest one here. After typing for about five minutes he said, "Latitude, 39.5, Longitude 116.9." Bulkhead typed those into the Ground Bridge controls and activated it.

"Okay, wait here."

"Aw, don't break up the band!" Miko complained.

"Uh, Jack you're in charge." And with that he went through the bridge, But I could've sworn I heard lighter footsteps follow him, I guess it was my imagination. I heard the Ground bridge close behind him.

"I Guess us four have the run of the place…" Jack said "Miko?" I knew someone had followed him.

"Miko?" I sighed, and walked down the steps towards Jack's voice.

"She followed Bulkhead; I thought it was my imagination when I heard footsteps follow him but now I know it was Miko." I stopped when I felt Raf grab hold of my arm and lead me the rest of the way to Jack.

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realise that she followed him." Raf said nervously.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'con in action like we have. She has no idea of the danger she's in!" I nodded to his point.

"Those are the coordinates." Raf said at the human sized computer, "Their destination's still locked in."

Jack sighs.

"Um, you're in charge…" he said to Raf.

"In charge of who, Xena lives here so I can't be in charge of her."

He pauses before pressing the keyboard which activates the ground bridge. They both make their way to the Ground Bridge. I think about it before I followed them through it. They entered before me but I started to go through, I felt a strange tingle that made the hair on my arms stand, which has never happened to me before, but I continued on through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I was on the other side, I felt a sense of dread as the Ground Bridge close behind me. It was eerie. I kneeled and felt the ground, it was sand but it was cold so the sun hadn't been on it for a while.

"Raf, Jack, where are you?" I said as I spun around slowly, I was in a place I did not know, by myself. I felt my heart start pounding against my ribcage as panic started to set in. "RAF! JACK! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" I started to shout as tears rolled down my cheeks. I stuck my arms out and swept my feet across the sand, inching my way forward trying to find some sort of rock or wall. As soon as my hand came into contact with some sort of wall, I sat and leaned against it, pulled my knees up and buried my head into my arms. The tears came heavily down my cheeks as I bawled for some to rescue me. After about ten minutes and my crying had been reduced to hiccups, I heard two pairs of loud footsteps that were very similar to Cybertronian ones. I whimpered as they got closer before they stopped not far from me and two familiar voices gasped my name.

"Xena!" My head shot up at the voice of my Dad and Ratchet.

"Daddy!" I cried and lifted my arms towards him. He moved closer and picked me up, holding me to his chest as I cried and gripped to him like my life depended on him.

"What are you doing here?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"After *sniff* you left Arcee went on patrol with Bee and then Fowler showed up. Fowler *Hic* found out about *sniff* the other three and when h…he left base and got kidnapped *Hic* by Decepticons. Bulkhead went to rescue him and Miko followed *Hic* so we went to get her back but I ended up here instead of with the others. Please don't be mad Daddy…" My Dad doesn't get mad often, but when he does, he scares me a lot.

"I'm not mad Xena, I'm just disappointed that all this happened in the first place, but since you're here and the others are busy, you might as well come with us." I nodded as Dad set me on his shoulder and began walking again. After about five minutes or so Dad and Ratchet stopped suddenly.

"Dad? Why have you stopped? Where are we?" I asked over the wind that was howling loudly.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus, I had hoped you were wrong." Ratchet told Dad. Before I could ask again, the sound of a jet could be heard and Dad quickly picked me up and put me in his chest. He only does it when I accompany him and things start to become dangerous. I felt a pulse from his spark and leant into it, tendrils wrapping around me to offer me comfort. It was working until I heard a sinister voice.

"Optimus, been well?" The jet must have been Megatron, he was still just as creepy as the first time I met him but that was a story for another time.

"I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrapyard by now." I know that he's evil and all that but I could not stop a smirk from appearing on my face for a few seconds.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Well, Ratchet didn't like that comment.

"I know why you're here, Megatron." Dad said.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time, and your time has come to an end." After he'd finished talking the cut from earlier started to burn like it did when I got cut only it didn't disappear as soon as it started like before, the sensation became worse and worse until it felt like my whole arm was on fire. I heard a crackling sound from outside and I started to feel sick and dizzy. I vaguely heard Megatron shout, "Rise my Army!" but it was then that it felt like time had stopped and everything was quiet. Suddenly, a ringing noise in my head started and it got louder and louder until it became unbearable then it began to tone down and voices started whisper.

"Help us!"

"Save us!"

"We want to rest..."

"We don't want to fight!"

"Stop this Mad Mech!"

"Defeat the Tyrant!"

"Help us!"

"Help us!"

"HELP US!"

"I CAN'T!" I screamed and the voices went quiet. "I can't save you, I'm just a little blind human who can't even save herself most of the time. How could I save you?!" I sobbed into my hands.

"You are the Protector. You will give us peace…"

"I'm not the Protector of anything!" I argued.

"You are the Protector. You will give us peace." The voices started to fade and then started to resume, the sound of a battle could be heard outside and I could feel dad moving around a lot. I could also feel him weakening.

"Optimus, this prolonged exposure to dark Energon is sapping our strength." Ratchet grunted.

"We cannot falter now." Dad replied and they started to fight but it wasn't long until dad started to get pinned.

"Optimus!" I heard Ratchet shout but then I heard them start to get overwhelmed.

"Dad you have to help Ratchet!" I told him. I felt him become surprised, he must have too busy with the fight to remember that I was in his chest and since I was in his chest it must have given him more motivation to defeat whatever these things were.

"AHHHHHHH!" dad shouted and started fighting harder to get to Ratchet.

"Even after all these years, Optimus, still at the top of your game. My legion, Finish them!" Megatron shouted. I could hear dad and Ratchet fighting. It wasn't long before I heard Megatron say, "Bravo Optimus. Though this but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

Dad started to sway side to side. Uh… I think I'm going to be sick...

"You will not prevail, Megatron!" he was grunting and breathing heavily, 'Not while Energon still flows through my veins." Dad stopped swaying and suddenly Megatron's voice sound much closer.

"Fitting, for it is Dark energon which flows through mine." Dad grunted when Megatron transformed and flew away. Dad tried to shoot him but by the sound of it he did hit him.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame, what is?" Ratchet asked.

"Dad, is it safe to come out now?" I called timidly, and I heard him open his chest plates.

"Xena, were you in there the whole time?!" Ratchet asked, surprised.

"Yeah, can we go home now?" I asked as Dad pulled me out and set me on his shoulder. Ratchet activated the ground bridge with the portable activator he built and we went through to base. Dad started wielding Ratchet as he was hurt and I was lead on my sofa with a blanket when the others drove into base.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry, we went through the Ground Bridge after Miko and Xena disappeared. You need to search for her!" I smiled at Jack panicking and sat up.

"I'm fine, I just went to dad and Ratchet's location instead, but remind me to never follow you guys." I said and lead back down. I could hear many sighs of relief from both the bots and humans.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked softly

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors" so that was what those things were.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it. Xena you got to tell me what happened, what did they look like, what –mfffm"

"Miko seriously, brain to mouth filter". Jack scolded. I winced but I know she didn't mean any harm by it.

"Bulkhead perhaps next time you should be careful of any of our human friends following you." Dad told him

"I'm sorry Optimus, it won't happen again" Bulk promised.

"But it wasn't Bulkheads fault"

"Miko please" he pleaded

"And check it out, recon"

"Mm, Ratchet, have a look, it could be of importance to Megatron." Dad said after looking at whatever Miko was showing him

"Whoa, Megatron's back. That's really bad news, right" Jack asked.

"I don't understand" Ratchet stated.

"Oops, that's the 'con that tried to blow Raf away." I sat up quickly at her comment, "At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grille' she exclaimed.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed, this isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull." Jack shouted at her and to be honest, I agreed with him.

"Um, we were all almost killed Jack. You, me, Raf, Xena, even them." She pointed out.

"Well if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore.' It made me sad that Jack wanted to leave.

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." I heard the Ground Bridge open.

"No point in long goodbye's here's the door" I glared in Ratchet's direction.

"Come on Raf" I heard Jack say.

"I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school." At least Raf was going to stay.

"Sure thing. See you at school Xena." He called to me; I gave a sad smile and waved. I heard Arcee walk towards him, 'I know… you don't exist'

"Don't make me hunt you down." She replied sadly. When the bridge shut down I turned to dad and Ratch.

"I'm going to bed." And I got up to go.

"Goodnight Xena" Dad replied but I could not be bothered to even reply and went to my room. I quickly stripped and got into the shower, the water hiding the few tears that slid down my face. I know that I didn't know Jack that well but it was nice for other people other than myself and agent fowler to know about the bots and be at base. Yes there is Raf and Miko, but there was something about Jack that made me look up to him. After the shower I brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjamas. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up, got ready and went to the main hanger where everyone was there including Raf and Miko. The monitor beeped erratically.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's spacebridge… High in earth's orbit." Ratchet stated.

"Out of our reach." Dad replied.

"Okay, you guys don't fly, but can't you just Ground Bridge there?" Miko asked much to Ratchet's annoyance.

"The Ground Bridge has limited range, stretched all the way into orbit, it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars." He explained, by the time he had finished his explanation I had walked over to Dad and had him set me on his shoulder.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the spacebridge first is our only means of stopping him." It was just at that moment that Arcee sped into base.

"Hey, guess who's back." My face lit up when I heard Jack's voice.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Dad said.

"Where to?" Arcee asked excitedly.

"The final frontier." Miko answered.

"Space? I-I thought they didn't have any way to get there…" Jack stated nervously with anticipation.

"They don't, really." Raf said. Dad picked me up and settled me on Ratchet's shoulder as the others were wishing luck to their guardians.

"Good luck Daddy." I said worriedly.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you." I rolled my eyes at Ratchet's statement.

"Until we meet again old friend," dad replied, "Autobots, roll out!" They all transformed and drove through the Ground Bridge before it closed.

"How come you don't shout at him when he calls you old?" I asked.

"Because he is not saying it to wind me up unlike a certain 12 year old girl I know." I gave him a weird look.

"You know 12 year old girls, Ratchet? That's creepy." I heard the other kids snicker

"This conversation is over." he stated.

"Love you too Ratch!" I blew him a kiss and paid attention to the com link.

;Oh, don't look down, or up, or left; I heard Bulk state.

;So Megatron's packing enough Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?; Arcee asked.

;And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the Space Bridge, nothing gets in or out; there was a pause of silence.

;Well, what are they waiting for?; Arcee asked.

;It appears the Decepticons sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system; Dad stated, he must have done that weird zoomy thing with his optics.

;Huh, that's my handy work; Bulk stated.

;Great job Bulkhead; Dad appraised ;Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron;

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked in which Ratchet huffed at him.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise!"

;Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system, a remote one; Ratchet scoffed at Dad.

"From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pin-point Cybertron." An idea hit me and I knew that Raf was thinking the same, we went to his computer and started typing.

"What about a bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes?" I asked.

"Like the giant-size array in Texas." Raf finished.

"ZIP BUH BUH BUH BUH BUH!" Ratchet interrupted, "This is not child's play!" I giggled when Dad then said,

;Good thinking Xena, Raf. Ratchet have Agent Fowler alert the Array staff to the security hazard; It was then that Fowler suddenly sat up.

"You, soldier! You're out of uniform! Put some pants on!" I burst out laughing and clutched my stomach while Ratch replied to dad. But I eventually calmed down as Raf started to type.

"I can't get past the Array's firewalls, they're too thick!" He hit the table in frustration.

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe, if I could get in." Raf said but then Jack interrupted.

"Uh, wait, wait, wait. Raf what if we get you all the way in, like inside the building in."

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

;The risk is too great, the Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site; Dad murmured.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of four humans." Jack said.

"Yeah. If we let the 'cons win, we are all fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko piped up.

;Raf?;

"I want to give it a shot." the three went to the Ground Bridge to get ready to Texas, I would of gone with them but after yesterday, I'd rather stay in a place that has more familiarity. Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge and they went through. Just as it closed I heard Bulk say,

;Here comes the welcoming committee; I could hear blasters going off from the other side of the Comm Link. I sat on the sofa and waited while biting my nail, a habit the will not go, no matter how much I tried. After minutes of blasters, grunts and metal on metal I heard Arcee yell.

;What just happened?!;

;The Decepticons are locking on to Cybertron!;

;Go Raf!; I head Bee buzz.

;Indeed, Bumblebee, this could only be Raf's doing; Dad said. Yes, Raf's plan worked but then the sound of a ground bridge activating came through the Comm Link and then I realised: It was the space Bridge. A Decepticon must have been there and stopped Raf from interfering. A buzzing feeling went through my head with a quite ringing noise, like when dad and Ratchet was fighting zombie 'cons but it wasn't as loud as before, it was more like listening to static from a TV. I heard Jack ask for a ground Bridge which Ratchet complied. Raf came and held my hand as we listened.

;So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?; I heard Bulkhead ask.

"Optimus! I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Space Bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet informed.

;Dark Energon; Dad replied.

;Ratchet, we must destroy the Space Bridge. There's enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack fire power to ignite it;

"If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet said.

"Um, would schematics help?" sometimes, Raf was just brilliant.

"Optimus, I must say the Space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Dad hesitated before answering.

;I am afraid so…;

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour." I smiled at Ratchet.

;Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead…; dad ordered, ;Well I make my stand;.

"These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" my head turned sharply to Will. Since when has he been awake?

;Ratchet, we're in position; Arcee announced.

"Arcee, pay close attention."

Ratchet stated, "Now, follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energon pump, there should be a valve." I snorted at that and covered my mouth.

;I see it!;

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." We heard Arcee grunt and then the sound of electricity crackling came through the Comm Link.

;Current reversed.; we all cheered, Will being a bit too dramatic.

"Yes! Right!"

"I'll ready the Ground Bridge." Ratchet stated. Once he'd prepared it he went back to the Comm Link, "Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready and waiting,".

In which Dad replied, ;Autobots, jump.; I walked to the stairs and went down them.

"Do you think they're…" I heard Raf ask.

"Four life signals, one very faint…" Ratchet replied. By the time I was at the bottom I heard dad's footsteps first and ran to him.

"DAD!" he picked me up and held me to his face-plates as I hugged him… well I tried to. He brought me away from his face and settled me on his shoulder just as Bulk came through.

"BULKHEAD!" Miko shouted and ran to him. Then Bee came in, which means… that the faint signal was Arcee. My eyes started to water.

"We lost one this week; by the All Spark don't let it be two…" Ratchet pleaded.

"Arcee…" Jack whispered. A tear slipped down my cheek and I buried my head in Dad's neck.

"Jack, really?" my head shot up.

"There are other motorcycles in the world."

"But you're my first." I smiled at the two.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could have survived Ground Zero." Dad replied.

"Prime!" I huffed at Fowler's interruption, "I didn't get to thank you 'bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do." I sighed and leaned into my Dad.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

"Please dad, let them stay?" I asked.

"It would be cruel to separate you from your guardians after you have all forged a bond and I believe it would be beneficial for Xena to have some human company as well." We all cheered. The others went to their guardians but I stayed with Dad as he went to go deliver a message from the roof of the base.

"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three recent young friends and deepened the bond with our youngest family member, all true warriors, if not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this. We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home."

The end, thank the All Spark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review and you will get energon cookies ;)


End file.
